1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bank note storing device which can be used in a vending machine or a moneychanger, and more particularly, relates to an automatic adjusting-device for a bank note holding frame which can automatically adjust the position of the holder frame to accommodate different size bank notes.
2. Description of Related Art
xe2x80x9cBank notexe2x80x9d as used in this specification embraces a check, a certificate, coupon ticket or exchange ticket like a bank note. It also can be any stack of rectangular sheets.
A small bank note storing device that includes a bank note holder which encloses bank notes and has a holder frame is known. The position of the holder frame can be adjusted to the size of a bank note. The adjusting work is carried out manually by an operator or a holder is used having a holder frame which is fixed for a particular size of the bank note. Therefore, the adjusting work can be a tedious ordeal. Also, when the fixed holder frame is used, there are many different kinds of fixed holders. Therefore, the required storage space becomes large.
Thus, the prior art is still seeking an improved adjusting bank note holding frame with an automatic capability.
A purpose of this invention is to provide an automatically adjustable bank note holder to adapt to different sizes of bank notes.
An automatic adjusting device for a bank note holding frame comprises a width holder frame, which can be moved to accommodate the width of a bank note in the bank note holder, a link device, which is operatively linked to the width holder frame, and an operating device which is located at one side of the bank note storing device and is operatively linked to the link device.
In this structure, bank notes are put into the bank note holder which is enclosed by the holder frame. Afterwards, the bank note holder is moved into the bank note storing device. During the moving process, the link device is located at the side of the holder frame and is operatively linked to the operating device which is attached in the bank note storing device. Therefore, the width holder frame can be moved to accommodate the width of a bank note, and to push the bank notes together.
As a result, the bank notes are automatically arrayed to the position of the width of the bank notes. Also, when different bank notes with different widths are placed into the bank note holder, the width position of the bank notes is automatically changed to adapt to the different bank note. Therefore, the operative position of the holder frame is automatically adjusted.
The present invention permits the automatic adjustment of the width of the holder frame to reduce the overall size of the bank note holder. A width holder holds the width holder frame at a position that is wider than the bank note width, while a releasing device releases the width holder. When the bank note holder is moved into the bank note storing device, it has contact with the width holder, a link device which is operatively linked to the width holder frame, and an operating device which is located at the side of bank note storing device, and is operatively linked to the link device to adjust the width.
In this structure, bank notes are put into the bank note holder which is enclosed by the holder frame. Afterwards, the bank note holder is moved into the bank note storing device. In the moving process, the releasing device releases the width holder. Therefore the width holder frame is urged towards the width direction of the bank notes and is moved in the same direction. As a result, the bank notes are arrayed by the width holder frame primary in the width direction.
Next, the bank note holder goes into the bank note storing device. In this situation, the link device is attached at the bank note holder and is operatively linked to the operating device. Therefore, the width holder frame moves in the width direction through the link device and pushes the bank notes.
As a result, the bank notes in the bank note holder are automatically arrayed. At the first arraying, the bank notes initial volume is reduced and the bank notes are arrayed together. In a second process, the bank notes are pushed together even closer. Therefore, the bank notes are arrayed in a tight stack. Finally, if the size of the bank notes are changed, the position of the holder frame is automatically changed.